


Agent Biceps

by astartelydianna



Series: Designated Consent Smut Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Check her forms please."</p><p>"It isn't exactly a conclusive answer Maam." The Junior Agent replied promptly. </p><p>"What does it say? Did she refuse to consent?" Dr Mason frowned.</p><p>"No Sir. It says 'Agent Biceps from New Mexico, Channing Tatum or McDreamy and/or McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy', I'm not sure that can be taken as written consent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part piece, I hope to have the second part up within a week.

Agent Biceps

"Check her forms please."

"It isn't exactly a conclusive answer Maam." The Junior Agent replied promptly. 

"What does it say? Did she refuse to consent?" Dr Mason frowned.

"No Sir. It says 'Agent Biceps from New Mexico, Channing Tatum or McDreamy and/or McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy', I'm not sure that can be taken as written consent." He looked towards the doctor in questioningly.

"McDreamy and McSteamy?" she asked, taking the form from him.

"I'm afraid I've never watched Grey's anatomy Sir." 

"Our best bet is the Agent from New Mexico then. Pull up a list of personnel involved with the New Mexico incident and get Foster in here. Maybe she can pick out which Agent we're talking about here."

~*~*~*~

"What the hell is going on?" Darcy groaned, sitting up and clutching her head. She glanced around her and took in the dark walls and clear screen. "Why am I in a box?"

"You're in isolation at Shields medical facility." A voice spoke. She snapped her head around until she spied another agent the other side of the glass. He looked pretty familiar...and hot. 

"Aw crap, am I infected with some deadly disease?" She asked, reaching to feel her face. She felt pretty warm now that she thought about it.

"No but you were assaulting several members of staff. They sedated you and brought you here but the sedatives didn't last very long and they didn't react very well with the toxins in your system. I'm not a scientist but I've been told the effects are just as strong as when you arrived."

"Effects?" She blinked, trying to think back. She did remember grabbing someone. "If you can’t explain properly and get me out of this box, get me someone that can."

"Can’t do that Agent." He shook his head. 

“Don’t call me that, I’ve been an Agent for three days and I’m pretty sure after this I’m fired.” She interrupted, getting to her feet and approaching the screen.

“You’re not fired.” He replied, his lips quirking in amusement. 

“So what’s wrong with me?” she asked, tugging at her top as it seemed to stick to her.

"If you're as bad as before and I let anyone else in here, things could go very wrong." He replied.

"Were you dosed too?" She asked, noticing he stood in a box too. It was effectively a mirror reflection of the one she was in, like the room was separated by a wall of glass.

"No, I'm on your form." He replied, crossing his arms in front of him. “Sort of.”

"Oh shit." She immediately realised exactly why her body felt so hot and exactly why touching people felt amazing and exactly what form he was talking about. Agent Biceps from New Mexico. "Am I in trouble?"

"For not putting a sensible answer on a serious Shield form, yeah I imagine that'll be brought up in your debrief later." He nodded.

"Are you mad?" she cringed.

"More amused than anything. Perhaps in future naming people you actually know, as opposed to celebrities or people you've see in passing, might allow for a less awkward situation." He told her.

"But...you're still here right? Does that mean...I actually have some kind of thing that won't go away unless I have sex?"

"In this case sex isn't actually required." He shrugged.

"I hate you right now. Give me answers and fix whatever is wrong with me damn it! Or find me someone who can." She whacked her hand against the clear screen for emphasis.

"Calm down. I need you to not freak out and attack me when I remove the glass. I'm going to try to make you better but how about first I tell you my actual name?" he suggested, approaching the screen until she could see him much more clearly.

"You mean I can't just call you agent biceps?" she huffed.

"Agent Clint Barton." He said, pushing a button on the wall and allowing the glass to slide down.

"I guess you already know my name, age and probably the name of my childhood pet knowing Shield." She replied snarkily. "You smell good. Is that whatever is wrong with me or do you always smell that good?"

“Well, when you’re free of toxins I’ll let you test that theory if you like.” he smirked.

“Are you hitting on me while I’m drugged?” she deadpanned.

“You started it.” He shrugged. She instantly recalled poking at his arms in the desert and glanced at them again now.

“Well that’s what happens when you walk around with arms like that hanging out of your shirt.” She countered, reaching out and gripping one before she even realized that she had done it. Suddenly she felt out of breath and too hot again and stepped backwards, clutching at her clothes as if it would somehow make breathing easier to tug them away from her neck.

“Whoa, easy.” He soothed, his hands falling to her shoulders and leading her back towards the cot to sit down. “That’s why you needed a consent form, you aren’t actually in a fit state to make yourself feel better. I have a monitor here. This will keep track of your vitals in case of emergency.”

“Like…wait, you think I’m going to die?!” she gaped in horror.

“No, no.” he shook his head, reaching for her wrist to strap the small band around it. “But your body is going to be under a lot of stress, it’s just a precaution. The toxins in your body are reacting with your hormones, the reaction will get worse before it gets better.”

“If S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn’t figured out some kind of anti-toxin for this sort of shit by now they’re a serious let down.” She commented.

“They are working on it, right now.” He told her. “If you want to wait for them for crack an anti-toxin solution then we can do that the whole time you’re still stable.”

“Yeah, if you’re going to be right here smelling and looking like that, that isn’t going to happen.” She blurted, her eyes focusing on the black cotton covering his chest. 

“Just to clarify, you want me to help you?” he asked, his gaze dropping to where her free hand traced the fabric.

“Why are you still talking?” Her fingers clenched around his shirt as she tugged him closer, leaning up to kiss him in a surprisingly well-executed move. Heat flared with a vengeance and without separating their mouths, she desperately tried to rid herself of her clothes.

“Let me.” He mumbled against her mouth, helping her out of her blouse. As his hands reached the bare skin of her waist, she yanked her mouth back, gasping for air. “Just try to relax and breathe.”

“I’ve never been great at multitasking.” She groaned, licking at his neck.

“Alright, then just breathe.” He chuckled, pulling back to tug his shirt off.

“Huh?” she blinked, staring up at him from her position on the cot. All she could think was that she hadn't seen a man cut like that in real life in a long time, unless you counted Thor, which didn't count because Darcy couldn't lick him. Agent Clint Barton however was touching her, his hands spreading out as they slid confidently across the skin of her torso, leaning down over her half naked and within her reach. He hands reached out to cling to his shoulders and back, wanting to pin him against her and not let go. Her hips jerked u, rutting against him shamelessly in a way that was beyond her control. She bit her lip, letting out a whimper as she tried for more contact. 

His hands slid to her hips, trying to soothe her as he unbuttoned her work pants and drew them down her legs. She hyper sensitive skin felt his breath on her legs as he dropped lower, tugging them from her feet. She sighed as she felt him nuzzle her thigh on the way back up.

“Still too hot.” She told him, trying to rest up on her elbow and reach behind her to unfasten her bra. His hand snaked behind her and undid the clasp, she drew in a deep breath as the material released and hung loosely against her chest. Unfortunately it hadn't been the material restricting her breathing and she continued to gasp for breath, panicking when she began to feel dizzy.

“Ssh, stop.” He told her. He leant up and pressed his lips to hers firmly for a moment. “Breath out. Count to ten breathing out or just as high as you can. Now breath in.”

“It hurts.” She said, her hand gripping her chest.

“I’m going to fix that, you just keep trying to breath as slowly and steadily as you can, let me do the work.” He said, his hand sliding down the soft skin of her stomach and under the thin material of her underwear. Darcy let out a loud hum as his fingers slid across the sensitive skin between her legs. He stroked her there for a few moments before slipping at least one maybe more fingers into her. Her hand gripped against his arm as she let out a groan. It was so sensitive, so fucking good. 

After that her body was at war between the pain in her chest from being unable to breath properly or feeling like she couldn't at least, and the pleasurable waves radiating from her centre. Her hips bucked, her fingers clenched and gripped at whatever she could reach and she panted and whimpered for breath. 

“Nearly there Darcy, try not to stop breathing on me.” His voice cautioned as she held her breath for a moment, her inner muscles fluttered around his fingers. She let it out, having not realised she had stopped breathing. Then the pain was gone, washed away by pleasure and heat that swept through her limbs. A blissful cold feeling crept along behind it. She hadn't felt cool in hours. That was her last thought.

~*~*~*~

“Wha?” Darcy blurted sitting bolt upright. Her head swam for a moment until her vision steadied. She was in what looked like the medical wing. She thought back, trying to remember what was real and what was a dream. Was that a kinky dream or real? The aching in her chest and legs told her it was probably real. Only at S.H.I.E.L.D. Would something like that ever happen. 

“Good morning Miss Lewis.” A female Doctor that Darcy didn't recognise said, coming through the curtain. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone has been sat on my chest.” She replied. “What happened?”

“You were drugged. You and two other Agents.” The doctor replied calmly. 

“I don't remember being drugged, I remember waking up after that.” She said, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Am I better now?”

“Yes, we're waiting on one finally blood test to come back before releasing you but as long as that comes back clean, you can be discharged whenever you feel ready.” She said with a smile. “I'm Dr Mason. The toxins you were exposed to should have no long term affects.”

“I ache everywhere.” Darcy protested.

“That's a combination of oxygen deprivation and the cramping and clenching from your muscles I’m afraid. We’ll test your vision and motor skills when we discharge you as well to check there are no other problems but so far everything is looking good.” The doctor explained. “We kept you on oxygen for the first twelve hours and after that everything began to look pretty normal.”

“Wait twelve hours?” Darcy blinked in surprise.

“The attack was on Thursday afternoon Darcy.” Dr Mason said gently. “It’s now Sunday morning.”

“Holy shit.” She muttered.

“Visiting hours start in about half an hour, Dr Foster has been eager to check on you.” The older woman told her. “And Thor! I know about the Avengers and everything but I never expected to see Thor in person!”

“He’s way more normal than you'd think.” Darcy commented.

“You’ll also have a representative from the legal team coming to discuss with you your consent forms and what is an appropriate form of legal consent.” The doctor said sternly.

“Somehow I didn't think they were going to forget about that.” She sighed. “Seriously, what are single people supposed to write?! Wait, did that Agent have sex with me while I was out because if I missed it I am going to be very pissed off. That was like the only good part of any of this and even that was tainted with pain and embarrassment.”

“No, he wasn't required to have intercourse with you. Only a physical release from you was required.” The doctor assured her. “As for your form, I suggest asking for advice filling such things out in future rather than writing some vague joke answer. I believe there is a separate form in which if you don't designate a person you can fill out whether you consent to someone within certain specifications being selected for you anonymously or withholding consent.”

Dr Mason left and a nurse arrived moments later with a tray containing a slice of toast, butter, a fruit cup and some juice. Darcy found that she was starving as she skipped the butter and just bit straight into the dry toast. 

Darcy heard Thor entire minutes before he and Jane peeked through the curtain of her cubicle. Jane darted to the bed and hugged her tightly before allowing Thor to do the same. 

“I told you working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Would be a mistake!” Jane huffed. “It’s too dangerous Darcy! Come back and work with me.”

“I seem to recall being under attack by aliens not once but twice while working for you Jane.” Darcy pointed out. “This was just humans.”

“You were drugged! Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to be dragged to S.H.I.E.L.D. And asked questions about who Ager biceps might be? What did they have him do?”

“Me.” Darcy deadpanned.

“Did this Agent dishonour you Darcy?” Thor demanded.

“No, no.” Darcy said quickly. “He helped me, if anything I should apologise to Agent Barton for bringing him into this without asking him.”

“Barton?” Thor asked in surprise. “Barton was this Agent Biceps you spoke of?”

“Do you know him?” Jane asked.

“Yes, he is a fellow warrior of mine.” He nodded. “He was part of the team that took down Loki in New York, I have come to know him since in the battles against Hydra.” 

“Wait Barton is on your team? As in an Avenger?” Darcy gaped.

“I believe his name is Hawkeye, but we on the team simply refer to him as Barton.” Thor offered.

“Hawkeye?!” Darcy snapped. “Hawkeye had his hand in my pants?!”

“Okay…Darcy, indoor voice!” Jane hissed quietly.

“If he has offended you in any way Darcy, vengeance shall be swift to reign down upon him, you have my word.” Thor said gravely.

“No, no vengeance needed.” Darcy squeaked.

“Not going to lie, I'm pretty glad to hear that.” A familiar voice came from behind Thor. Watching the Agent flinch a little under Thor’s glare gave her a small amount of satisfaction even if he hadn't really done anything wrong. It was just amusing to see people cower before Thor, the big brother she never had.

“We should…” Jane looked to Darcy questioningly. “Leave now.” With that the scientist tugged at Thor’s arm.

“I stand by that remark. Friend or not, should you cause offence to Lady Darcy, I shall be the one to defend her honour.” Thor warned before allowing his lady love to lead him away.

“Feel better.” Jane called back to Darcy as they disappeared behind the curtain.

Awkward silence followed.

“You skipped the part where you were a superhero.” Darcy said finally.

“Well you only liked me for my guns, it didn't seem relevant.” He grinned.

“I am so sorry.” She cringed. 

“Don't worry about it.” He waved off. “Seriously that is one of the best assignments I've had.”

“You didn't get anything out of it.” She blurted.

“A man would do a lot of things to get an up close look at those breasts.” He countered.

“I’ve been told they're my best feature.” She agreed.

“I’d have to thoroughly inspect the entire package before making that call.” He told her solemnly.

“Are you hitting on me while I’m in a hospital bed?” She laughed.

“You started it.” He replied easily, repeating their banter from two days ago.

“Yes I did.” She agreed proudly.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I think so.” She replied. “They said I can get discharged today. Might be in trouble about the form though, they're sending someone from legal to talk to me.”

“Well, now you actually know my name…”

“Seriously?” She asked in surprise.

“You're the girl that tazed Thor, Agent Coulson himself recommended you for S.H.I.E.L.D.” He shrugged. “That sounds like a girl worth getting to know.”

“I'm not always a badass. When the giant fire breathing robot appeared I practically wet my pants.” She admitted.

“And yet you helped evacuate civilians and even animals and remained right in the centre of the action.” He pointed out. “I’m free Wednesday, I’ll be on the roof at lunch, if you want come say hi, if not…” He trailed off with a shrug. 

“You're asking me out?” 

“Only if you're interested in more than just the guns.” He smirked. 

“Well, you also smell good.” She teased.

“Wednesday, if you want.” He offered again. “Feel better.”


End file.
